


Shadows

by orphan_account



Series: AU Ideas Advent Calender 2015 [5]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Short One Shot, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people at the liquor store probably thought Minato Arisato was a an alcoholic at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Thus one is terrible and I don't even remember if the things are called shadows or not.

The people at the liquor store probably thought Minato Arisato was a an alcoholic at this point. But it wasn't like that! He didn't even drink it, no one did.

The thing was, corked bottles containing alcohol were oddly good at keeping shadows contained, and it was cheaper than anything else, so why wouldn't he? Other than to avoid getting odd looks that is.


End file.
